youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
IJSXAR3NOBGFIOKIIE
Gunter glieben glauten globen (0:02.6) (0:04.1) Give it to me, baby! (0:05.7) Uh huh, uh huh! (0:07.4) Give it to me, baby! (0:09.1) Uh huh, uh huh! (0:10.9) Give it to me, baby! (0:12.6) Uh huh, uh huh! (0:14.0) And all the girlies say, I'm pretty fly for a white guy (0:17.7) (0:27.3) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis (0:30.7) You know, it's kinda hard just to get along today (0:33.9) Our subject isn't cool, but he fakes it anyway (0:37.2) He may not have a clue and he may not have style (0:40.6) But everything he lacks, (0:42.3) well, he makes up in denial (0:43.9) So don't debate (0:45.6) a player straight (0:47.2) You know he really doesn't get it anyway (0:50.7) Gotta play the field (0:52.3) and keep it real (0:54.0) For you no way (0:55.8) for you no way (0:57.3) So if you don't rate, just overcompensate (1:00.5) At least that you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake (1:04.1) (1:04.9) The world needs wannabes, ah (1:07.7) Hey, hey, do that brand-new thing! (1:10.0) (1:11.1) Give it to me, baby! (1:12.7) Uh huh, uh huh! (1:14.5) Give it to me, baby! (1:16.1) Uh huh, uh huh! (1:17.9) Give it to me, baby! (1:19.5) Uh huh, uh huh! (1:20.9) And all the girlies say, I'm pretty fly for a white (guy) (1:24.2) He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice (1:27.5) But they didn't have Ice Cube, so he bought Vanilla Ice (1:30.7) Now cruisin' in his Pinto (1:32.5) he sees homies as he pass (1:34.2) But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily a(ss) (1:37.6) So don't debate (1:39.1) a player straight (1:40.7) You know he really doesn't get it anyway (1:44.2) Gotta play the field (1:46.0) and keep it real (1:47.6) For you no way (1:49.4) for you no way (1:50.8) So if you don't rate (1:52.4) just overcompensate (1:54.0) At least that you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake (1:57.8) (1:58.4) The world loves wannabes, ah (2:01.3) Hey, hey, do that brand-new thing! (2:03.7) Now he's gettin' a tattoo, yeah, he's gettin' ink done (2:07.7) He asked for a 13 but they drew a 31 (2:10.7) Friends say, he's tryin' too hard (2:12.6) and he's not quite hip (2:14.3) But in his own mind, he's the, (2:16.6) he's the dopest trip (2:18.1) Give it to me, baby! (2:19.6) (2:20.1) Uh huh, uh huh! (2:21.5) Give it to me, baby! (2:23.1) (2:23.6) Uh huh, uh huh! (2:24.9) Give it to me, baby! (2:26.7) Uh huh, uh huh! (2:28.3) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis (2:31.1) So don't debate (2:32.7) a player straight (2:34.4) You know he really doesn't get it anyway (2:37.9) Gotta play the field (2:39.6) and keep it real (2:41.2) For you no way (2:43.0) for you no way (2:44.5) So if you don't rate (2:46.0) just overcompensate (2:47.6) At least that you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake (2:51.4) (2:52.1) The world needs wannabes, ah (2:55.0) (2:55.5) The world loves wannabes, ah (2:58.7) Let's get some more wannabes, ah (3:01.7) Hey, hey, do that brand-new thing! (3:04.0)